Digital rights management (DRM) is a mechanism utilized by content providers to protect content offered by the content provider. In utilizing DRM, the content provider generally specifies a number of restrictions associated with use of the content. These restrictions can be defined in the form of a license that is protected, by DRM software and/or hardware to ensure that the content is used, or consumed, in accordance with these restrictions. As used herein, to consume content refers to any utilization of the content, including playing, viewing, copying, migrating, etc.
Under the current state of the art, the diversity of connected devices has resulted in an array of various DRM solutions. Many of these various DRM solutions are proprietary and provide hardware and/or software protection specific to the respective devices on which the various DRM solutions are implemented. In addition, these DRM solutions are not generally open for use by other non-proprietary DRM solutions. As a result, a content provider that wishes to provide content to these devices would need to manage the various DRM solutions implemented on these devices. Management of the various DRM solutions can be difficult though because the management of the content and/or the workflow can be different from device to device depending on the specific DRM solutions supported by the devices.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.